


when everything is lonely, I can be my own best friend

by phaeleh (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phaeleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(lua by bright eyes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	when everything is lonely, I can be my own best friend

**Author's Note:**

> hello I wrote this a long time ago on my iPad notes so,  
> here it is

Niall stared at his reflection for a long time.

He ran his fingers over his protruding cheekbones and jaw, letting his fingertips scale the hard bone and soft skin. He took note of the shape of his shoulders, how they jutted out at the curve leading down his arm.

There were certain elements of his body that didn't particularly please him ; whether it was just the way they looked in lighting or how much they changed since last time he inspected them.

Niall inhaled until his lungs couldn't hold anymore oxygen, and even considered checking his weight to see if by doing such a mundane action he'd decreased his stance on the scale. He laughed on exhale, but there was no happiness to it.

"Ni?" He hears from outside the bathroom door, a familiar lilt that regardless startles him.

"Yeah?" Niall replies quickly, his heart racing as he turned to look at the door.

Harry poked his head in, his eyebrows raised to accompany the small upturn of his lips. "You alright?" Niall made to cover his bare torso with his arms. "Is that what you're doing now? What if I'd been naked?" Harry chuckled, pushing the door open fully with his hand. He stepped inside and snaked his arms around his own spindly torso.

"Then it would have an added bonus," he pursed his lips, his gaze flickering to Niall's naked torso and then the reflection of it. "Were you in here taking racy photos?" He laughs, mostly to himself. The blonde narrows his blue eyes at him and pushes past his form to get back to the hotel room.

The television was set on one of the few channels available, playing old songs from an era Harry probably longed to have been born in. Harry sauntered out of the washroom with an awkward swivel of the hips. His eyes were shut and his mouth was smeared with the biggest grin. "And I.." The tall boy sings, blinking his eyes open just as Niall pulls a shirt over his head. "-can't help, falling in love.." he lets out a prolonged sigh, wrapping his arms around Niall from behind as to pull him closer.

He used the blondes groans of disapproval to spur himself on, resting his chin on his shoulder blade. "-with you."

The song ended slowly and Niall wriggled free of his restraints, smoothing down his shirt. "Such a sap, you are." But he smiled fondly, looking up at Harry.

Harry, who rolled his eyes and grinned - planting an audible kiss to the top of Niall's head. "Sap is sweet, right?"

The blonde made a sound in the back of his throat, scratchy but nonetheless thoughtful. "Mostly sticky, I'd say."

"Works for me."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks


End file.
